1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer rentals in general, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for handling rental computer systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing unauthorized modifications to rental computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
When dealing with computers, some companies (or users) prefer leasing or renting over purchasing. The lease term of a computer lease typically lasts from two to four years. On the other hand, a company can rent a computer on a monthly basis or on a per usage basis. Thus, the decision of whether to lease or to rent computers tends to depend on the length of time a company plans to keep its lease/rental computers.
From a user standpoint, one problem associated with computer leasing is to make sure all lease computers are returned at the end of a computer lease; otherwise, the user must continue to pay at the lease rate for any lease computers that have not been returned. From a rental company standpoint, one problem associated with computer rental is to prevent renters from performing unauthorized modifications to rental computers such that the renters can still use their rental computers while without paying the required rental fees.
The present disclosure provides a method and apparatus for preventing unauthorized modifications to rental computers such that it would not be practical and/or cost effective to modify rental computers simply to avoid paying the required rental fees.